


Tattoos and Devils

by Sioween



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sioween/pseuds/Sioween
Summary: "She could bring paintings to life but was deemed a monster by those that surrounded her."Asana lives by sheer luck, getting out of anything that is thrown her way. When a pirate saves her one day, she robs him blind instead of thanking him. Though she will always remember that the man with the tattoos as someone she needed to repay for a debut to someone was not something that Asana wanted.Three years later Asana is out in the sea, a branded pirate herself with a bounty on her head. When she meets a boy with dreams of finding the One Piece, and a crew that are all but useless unless, in a fight, Asana finds herself joining them in their adventures of going to the Grand Line.So what happens when Asana finds herself trapped in a world of dreams with the tattoo man and her pirate crewmates.





	1. Pirates! Straw Hats VS Devils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the high seas, fights between pirates happen all the time so when Asana sees another pirate ship she attacks.

Bare feet thumped against the wooden planks of the deck as the sails flapped in the distance. A single scorching hot day passed since the ship was blown off course with the crew on broad. 

"He was tall, towering over the tallest man among the group of bounty hunters. His clothes were dark colors yet the finest that money could buy. He carried a fine sword, one of made of emerald and gold. Around his--"

A grin tugged upon a man's face as he raised a hand over his hazel eyes to be sure that his sight wasn't failing him. His skin was warm and sun-kissed from the long days out on the deck or in the crow's nest. Dimples appeared as his grin grew and he pushed dread-locks of brown hair as he turned to tell the others.

"Ship to the Port!" Benn shout came from the crow's nest. "What do you want to do, Asana?" 

Asana with her mix-matched eyes that fitted the pirate she was, looked up from the story that she was listening to. A yawn escaped from her as she stretched out her tanned arms before her boots hit the floor. She gave her crew a toothy smile as she moved to the bow of the shop, searching for the ship.

"Captain?" Another voice drew her attention away from the ship to one of her two navigators. "If we attack we'll get further away from our destination."

She felt the cool breeze blow against her loose cotton shirt as she pushed pieces of black hair behind an ear. "We attack!" Her call brought out the rest of her crew who had been laying around. "And we steal their treasure!" 

Instead of the cheering, she had once dreamed of hearing from the crew of pirates that would follow her to the end of the world, Asana was greeted with sighs. Mumbles of them starving to death escaped from two of them as they huddled on the ground, not as brave as the others to fight and groaning for food. 

"Shouldn't we get food first?" Benn dropped from the rope as he appeared before his captain. "We can't just survive off of bugs, you know." 

Asana turned, feeling the splash of the open sea on her. 

"Fine," she said the others releasing a sigh of relief before she finished. "We fight not for the treasure but for their food! Now take us to that ship, Raymond!" 

Raymond nodded, turning the helm so the got off course and towards the ship. He was a man of average build, coming to be a head shorter then Benn and slightly less muscular. A bandanna covered his bold head to keep it from getting sun-burnt in the long hours he spent in the sun.

Asana joined him on the upper deck, seeing the wide sea before them. Like the others on her ship, the sea called to her about adventures and treasure that waited for them.

"Ready the cannon!" 

"It hasn't been fixed from the last battle!" A man growled before Asana felt the back of her head get knocked. "Are you trying to get us killed?"

"Owww," she mumbled sending him a dirty look. "I'm your captain! You're not supposed to hit me." 

"Whatever you say, _Captain._" He placed his hands on the railing, staring at the ship that grew the closer they got to it. "Goldrudder, take anyone who is too weak to the hold!"

"Don't be sarcastic about it!" Asana snapped at the man.

Goldrudder appeared as if from thin air. "On it, Kroft," he said turning to herd the others to safety.

Kroft was strong and muscular, with tanner skin than even Asana could dream of. His back filled with scars, a few that Asana was guilty of him getting from her reckless behavior that appeared at the worst times. On his side hanged a small silver dagger, with gems embedded on the halt. 

When he turned to meet Asana's piercing glare, his hazel eyes held a sly calculating look that even she knew to be wry of. A scar came across his nose and under both of his eyes. 

"Benn, guard the others! Raymond, keep the ship steady and close to the other one. We're dealing with other pirates," she called turning her piercing mix-matched eyes back to the sea. "Ragnar to the crow's nest! We need to know their numbers, now!" 

Sandals and bare feet thumped across the deck at Asana's orders. Benn threw the hatch open knowing it was the quickest way to the others. Ragnar nodded, a long rifle strapped to his back as he started to climb the rigging to get to the crow's nest. 

One look at the ship they were approaching and Asana knew that if the pirates she planned to attack were to run, they would succeed in getting away. Even with its long white sheep figurehead, and two masts that had sails on it. It was a ship meant for easy movement and speed, unlike Asanas'. 

"Captain." Asana looked up as she was called. "I spot only two people on their deck," Ragnar shouted.

She knew the odds of it being a large crew was slim and her guess was no more then three were on that ship. Rolling her shoulders and cracking her knuckles, she gave Ragnar a thumbs up, telling him a job well done.

"Kroft, stay and watch the ship," she ordered walking down the steps. "I'll take them out and shout for you when it's all clear." 

"Whatever you say, _Captain."_ Kroft sat down, his back against the railing. 

"Stop saying captain with that sarcastic tone of yours, damn it!" Asana could hear the screams of someone from the ship they were enclosing on. "Stop anyone who boards my ship." 

Kroft raised his hand, waving at her. He wouldn't let anything happen to the ship while he was on it. 

Grabbing a rope, Asana waited until they were next to the other pirate ship, the screaming continuing as it drew the rest of the members out. Asana landed with ease as she swung the small distance, a toothy grin as she met four set of eyes. It seemed she was wrong about them.

"Who are you?" Dark eyes and a look that would send normal people running greeted Asana as she looked at the mossy-green haired man. 

His hand was wrapped around one of the three swords that hung at his side. Asana knew him, from the warning of people and pictures that pirates passed around to show who to avoid. 

"I heard the pirate hunter, Zoro Roronoa, joined up with a pirate." Asana rocked on her heels, her fingers brushing three small mice tattooed on her wrist. "It must've gotten boring hunting us big bounties down." 

Zoro was a muscular man of average height, with lightly tanned skin. Three gold earring rested in his left earlobe, looking completely identical to Asana and like they were worth nothing.

"Who is she, Zoro?" A boy, with shaggy hair hidden under a straw hat, asked.

"She-Devil Asana," Zoro stated his sword steel gleaming under the sun as he slid it out. 

Asana eyes went to him next, trying to recall if she had seen him before or not. She knew she hadn't as she remembered most faces she saw. 

"I don't like being called, She-Devil," Asana said as she looked at the others. "Who's the captain of this ship?" 

"I am," the boy said as he rocked on the railing. "I'm Luffy."

Asana looked at him once more, taking in his features, finding nothing remarkable about him. He was shorter than Zoro, and looked nothing like a threat a captain should. It was the non-threatening ones Asana knew to be the wriest of.

"Give me the treasures of this ship and I'll let you live to tell the tales of another day," Asana said her fingers twitching to the bag that hung at her side. 

Ragnar pulled the smoke into his lungs, ashes from the cigarette dropping as he watched from the crow's nest. His Captain in danger, he set his sights onto the crew of the pirate ship they were attacking. Exhaling, he looked up towards the clear blue sky, feeling the breeze before he adjusted the rifle.

He couldn't hear what his black-haired captain was saying but from the tension that appeared, he was sure she was demanding their treasure. He wasn't expecting to have to shot that day, the air calm with no blood lust in the air. He knew that Asana had not boarded that ship to commit more crimes that would only pile on her head. 

If she had, Ragnar knew she wouldn't have gone alone. She wasn't planning to walk any closer to the line of death than she already did. 

Pulling the cigarette from his mouth, the smoke rising in the air in wisps, a sigh escaped him. Putting it out, he dropped the cigarette bud to the ground and changed his position. Even if he knew that no killing was happening that day, he knew he had to be prepared. 

A shout from the pirate ship had Ragnar sight back on the other pirate crew. His captain moved, her back and long hair blocking his sight for a second before she disappeared to the side, missing the sword that sliced through the air. The noise disappeared from around him as he flicked the safety off the rifle, took a deep calming breath, and fired. 

Asana heard the shift in the air after her demand and Luffy's refusal. Zoro was making his move for her head, rather it was for the bounty or to protect his captain, she didn't know. Moving forward, she threw dust into the faces of the crew in front of her. 

Her only regret was that Zoro was to the side and wouldn't be blinded. The sword sliced through the air that she was, missing her by no more than an inch. The sound of a rifle firing echoed through the air, her head snapping to the crow's nest where one of her crew sat waiting.

She bit her lip as she moved backward, shaking her head as she didn't plan for Ragnar to fire. She met Zoro's glare that could match the cold depths of the wide-open sea. A small knife appeared in her hand as she raised it in front of her.

It was no match against the two swords that Zoro had and Asana knew the second he used three swords she was dead. Her left hand ran along a tattoo of a snake that was behind her ear, her eyes locked onto Zoro and the others complained at the dust in their eyes. One of them complaining that he better not let her get the treasure they had.

"Captain!" A voice tore her eyes from Zoro. "We've sprung a leak!" 

With a roll of her eyes, she cursed under her breath as that wasn't the time for them to tell her that. The sound of rifle firing, the bullets whizzing through the air before hitting metal echoed as Ragnar knocked Zoro's swords off the course they were aiming for. Asana had a decision to make, one she wasn't pleased with.

Find the treasure or return to a ship that sprung a leak. 

The decision was easy.

"Prepare to embark!" She shouted as she sprinted up a set of stairs, Zoro giving chase. 

Asana was greeted with a door opening, knocking into her. A shout from her ship reached her as she slammed into the hard wooden ground, dazed from what happened. She didn't have time to think as Zoro reached her in no time the others finally able to see again.

"Zoro! What do you think you are you doing to that beautiful lady!" A new voice shouted.

Asana looked up in time to see someone knock Zoro back with a simple kick. Her eyes trailing up until she met a pair of blue-gray eyes with an unfamiliar warmth that she would come to understand later. 

"What the hell, Sanji! She attacked us," Zoro growled. 

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Sanji asked, holding his hand out to help her up. 

With a shake of her head, Asana took his hand and stood to her feet. Blond hair was brushed half the left side of his face, his eyebrows curling in a clockwise direction. She didn't get the same sense of hostility from him as she did Zoro. 

"I'm fine," she said pulling her hand free. 

"Capture her, Sanji! She wants our treasure!" 

"Why the hell did you kick me! Do you want to die, Sanji." 

"I'm hungry. Is the food ready yet?" 

Asana didn't know what to make of the pirate crew that she came across. Each one more different from the last. Each one concerned about different things.

"Are you hungry? I just finished cooking." 

Before Asana even knew what was happening she was being led through the door that had knocked her to the ground. 

"Saanji! I'm hungry!" Luffy shouted as he moved to the railing. 

"You'll get it!" Sanji snapped before the warmth returned. "Naami! Lunch is ready!" 

Asana stood, dumbfounded. 

Just who were the pirates that she found and attacked? 


	2. Grand Line! Adventures Await

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Dragon Island behind them, Asana sets her sights on the Grand Line. Only, she finds trouble as the other ship heads for the wall, preparing to crash into it. Will she save the pirates that she's allied with or will she watch them sink.

Asana watched as the island from behind grew in the distance, her ship once more sailing in the sea. Turning, she pushed pieces of black hair out of her face as she caught sight of the Straw Hat pirate ship. She had yet to tell her crew of her plans. 

"Captain?" Kreel calling drew Asana attention to her. "Where are we going?" 

Kreel was the younger sister of Titania, the pair joining Asana when she had gone inland searching for treasure. She was slim, her skin pale and easily burnt from the bright rays of the sun. Much like her sister, Kreel brown hair was chapped so strands of it wouldn't get in her way. 

She usually navigated at night, when Raymond was asleep. 

"To the Grand Line." Asana pushed herself from the railing, her eyes moving from Kreel to Kroft who became alert in his spot on the stairs. "Follow that ship, Kreel." 

"Okay." Her words weren't confident as she kept the ship sailing behind the other. 

"You're joking!" Lloyd appeared, his hand slamming on the railing with Goldrudder next to him. "It's insane! We just came from there." 

Asana ignored the short man, walking down the staircase he wasn't blocking. Her boots echoed on the wood, the sea splashing against the side of the ship as Kreel listened to her. 

"Do you want to kill us that badly!" Lloyd shouted. "Do you not care for our lives!" 

The others stopped what they were doing, their eyes going to Lloyd as his face turned red. Unlike the others, he had only joined Asana in the past month, escaping from an island in the Grand Line. Running from both the marines and other pirates that he stole from in his quest to collect all the treasure in the world. 

Kroft lowered the wood he had been craving. Ragnar paused in cleaning his rifle to look down from the crow's nest. Goldrudder looked between the captain and Lloyd, a slightly guilty look on his face as he was the one that brought the short man up to her.

Others in the ship paused as well, as it wasn't the first time someone questioned Captain Asana. The cook hand stopped mid-air as she was chopping the fish they caught the day before. Three others stopped the card game that they were in the middle of upon the racket. The last crew member was on the pirate ship ahead of them, becoming close and fast friends but became tense as a feeling of unease filled him.

Asana paused as she headed for the bow of the ship, to sit and watch as the open sea passed by as she hanged onto the ropes. Turning, she met Lloyd look of what she could guess was either to be despair or anger. Reaching into her pocket, her fingers moved until the hit something small, hard, and circular. 

Tossing it threw the air, Asana watched as he caught it. 

"If you have a problem with my order, leave the ship." Her words carried over the heavy silence that hung in the air. "I will follow the adventure and walk on the road of death. Being a Devil means following me, the captain, no matter where I go." 

"But it's death!" Lloyd tried to argue. "The Grand Line is full of monsters! You've faced them." 

A smirk grew on her face. "The Grand Line is full of adventure, thrills, and others who walk the line like me. Pirates who do no fear the sea around them and thieves who are willing to do anything for treasure." 

"Great," Kroft grumbled as he stood up. "You're getting her all railed up." 

"We won't survive if we go back!" Lloyd shouted. 

"I will not force you along, Lloyd. Gold will take you back to the Warship Island if you want," Asana said as her eyes darkened. "But I will not take back my order. To the Grand Line, we sail! We've been before and never faced anyone who could tear this ship to pieces." 

Lloyd legs gave out from under him. "We're doomed. Dead. You've gone and killed us." 

Asana said nothing as she turned and continued on the path as before. The others returning to their own activities as Kroft joined his captain. His arms hanging on the rope, remaining in the safety of the ship unlike her. 

"Are you sure?" Kroft asked.

She nodded, pulling her black hair into a ponytail to keep strands out of her face. Her legs hanging over the edge of as the distance between them and the Straw Hat pirates ship lessened.

"We'll survive." 

Kroft shook his head, knowing it was best not to try and figure out her thinking. "The fish won't last more than a day. It'll take at least that to reach the town just inside of the Grand Line if there aren't any hiccups." 

"It depends on the direction that we go as well," Asana said. "Remember, the Grand Line isn't something that can be easily navigated and those Straw Hat pirates," she raised a hand pointing at the ship before them, "have never been there before." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Without a doubt. Luffy has only begun his adventure on becoming a pirate but do you know what his bounty is?" 

"30,000,000 Berry." 

"Exactly. Do you think someone with so little would return to the Grand Line without first raising it? This is his first bounty but it's nothing compared to what's out there."

"Geeze, and you didn't even tell the kid, did you?"

Asana laughed.

"Why would I do that, Kroft?" She asked. "They never asked so I have no reason to tell them besides, I have a feeling that Luffy, and the others in that ship, aren't just ordinary pirates." 

"You think they'll somehow survive then?" 

"If they don't we get another ship and more treasure at least." 

Silence grew between them allowing the faint howling from the other ship and the sound of the sails flapping in the wind to appear. Kroft left Asana alone after a few minutes, knowing that there was nothing else to say on the subject and that he would be changing places with Ragnar in the crow's nest. 

Asana watched as the blue sky started to darken in the distance. Some more of her crew going to the Straw Hat pirate ship once they were even with each other. Benn joined Asana as the storm clouds appeared above them. 

"Something is going to happen."

She nodded. "Get Kroft and go to the Straw Hat ship. Do what you can to help them enter the river and Benn..." He paused as he turned to do as she said. "I have a feeling that the Straw Hats is going to get a guest. I want his powers." 

"On it, Captain," Benn agreed, though he didn't know what she meant.

Benn walked away, knowing that Asana predictions were usually never wrong and if she said someone was going to show up then it would happen. He caught Kroft's attention, who was coming out of Asana quarters with a map in his hand, telling him of the orders. Kroft sent a look in Asana's direction, before he tossed the map to Kreel, and followed Benn to the Straw Hats ship.

Asana grabbed the ropes, watching as the current grew stronger and the mountain grew bigger. A slight grin appeared as rain came hailing down on them. 

The waves pushed the two ships forward, a crack in the mountain appearing as Asana slipped a pair of goggles over her head. One of her crew tossing it at her just as the rain started pouring down on them. Water splashed on the deck as the others ran to handle the sails from tearing or sending them into the rocks. 

Kreel and Raymond kept the helm from steering them off course as the others pulled the sails up, tying them into place. Asana didn't move even as the ship rocked forward, her feet dangerously close to touching the sea water. It was time to see if the pirates ahead of her would make it up the mountain or if the would fail like so many before them.

The ship in front of them started to drift off course, a snap echoing through the small ship.

"The rudder!" The straw hat gang yelled.

Benn and Kroft shared a look, neither moving to help the pirates who ship was about to crash into the mountain. They knew their captain would save them before they drowned in the cold blue sea, and give them a knock on the head if the Straw Hat pirates failed. Still, they watched as Luffy, the man-made of rubber, shouted before flying from the ship.

Asana watched from the bow of her ship as one of the Straw Hat pirates expanded, becoming a ballon to stop the ship from crashing into the wall. His face turned blue, as he fell towards the water, as he made it possible for his ship to make it throw.

"I told you, they aren't going to die that easily," Asana said.

"Captain?" Confusion laced Wigan's voice as she appeared next to Asana. "Who isn't going to die easily?"

She smiled at her crew member. "Those Straw Hat pirates." Asana watched as her ship entered more smoothly, risking no chance of crashing into the side or tipping over. "Now let's see how they handle the journey to the top."

"Do you think something is going to happen?"

"I know something is going to happen. You'll see when Benn and Kroft return what it is."

"What about the whale?"

"Whale?" Asana paused, her finger going to her chin before a light blub appeared. "Crap! The whale!" She shouted, jumping up.

The spot was slippery, her arms flaring as she lost her balance from the water. Her fingers brushed against Wigan thick arms as she rocked forward, even as the ship started to go up the mountain. 

Wigan scream was covered by the roar of the river. The others unaware of the horrors that took place just seconds before. Like Asana had told them, time and time again, whenever one fell into the dark cold sea Wigan sprinted over the wet boards, the stairs feeling more like a slid as she went down them. The rain stopped, the others enjoying the cool breeze as her fingers wrapped around a thin worn rope.

A bell rang through the air.

Benn and Kroft heads snapped to their ship. The Straw Hats asking them what was going on before a new problem showed itself in front of them. Kreel took complete control of the helm as Raymond went to see what happened.

The others who disappeared underneath came back up, Goldrudder being the first to appear from thin hair.

"What's wrong Wigan?"

Tears filled her eyes that didn't fall. "Asana fell into the river!" She exclaimed as the others gathered around.

"Think she died?" Raymond asked, a sigh escaping him as he leaned against the stair's railing.

"The captain dying before she returns to the Grand Line?" A scoff left Cernin. "Doubtful."

"Here I thought we were being attacked." Titania slid her sword back into its sheath. "Are you sure she fell?"

Wigan nodded her head. "She did."

"Great, our captains dead and we're next. I knew this was going to happen," Lloyd grumbled regretting that he didn't return to their last destination.

Ragnar shook his head. "She's not dead," he stated as a cigarette hanged from the corner of his mouth. "She's too damn lucky to get swallowed by the sea."

"Should I let Kroft and Benn know?" Goldrudder asked as he leaned against the side of the boat.

"What's the point?" Smoke was blown into the air before he inhaled. "Once we reach the bottom they'll find out."

"If neither of the ships crashes into the whale they will at least." Titania rubbed the bridge of her nose. "God, why did we get an idiot for a captain. She knew the chances of actually making it past that is slim."

"She wanted adventure." Ragnar slipped the rifle onto his shoulder. "I'm going to the crow's nest. We should reach the top soon."

"Tell us if you see that stupid captain of ours," Titania said as she turned to go back under deck. "I'm taking a nap!"

"Shouldn't we look for her?" Wigan asked, brushing at the unshed tears in her eyes.

Goldrudder patted her head. "Don't worry about Asana. Do you remember the last time one of us fell in?"

"When was the last time one of us fell in?" Raymond asked.

"Two years ago, wasn't it?" Cernin dropped to the ground, her head resting on Asana quarters door. "We were just a few miles from No-Man Island."

"No-Man Island?" Wigan looked between the two. "I don't remember that place."

"I think that's where we found Noka." Cernin released a sigh. "You were sick at that time and we were looking for a doctor."

"The cold makes it easier for me to get sick."

"That's right." Raymond snapped his fingers. "We had just passed through two strange snowstorms, a rainstorm, and had entered under the hot sun. That was one of the worst three days we've had on this ship."

"No kidding." Goldrudder shook his head at them. "I thought for sure the Captain was going to kill us if Wigan died."

Wigan looked between the three, confused. Even while she was the ship only cook, she found herself often getting sick if she didn't wear a coat in the Grand Line. Just from its strange weather patterns.

"You've lost me," Wigan frowned at the three.

"Well, the last time I remember any of us falling in, including the captain herself when she isn't doing it on purpose, was around No-Man Island. You were sick but the rest of us remember that." Cerin stretched her long legs out. "Lloyd wasn't there at the time though, so I doubt he knows about it."

"No-Man Island?"

Raymond nodded as he looked up at the still cloudy sky. "It's a dangerous place. We were just a few miles out, could see a town on the shore which was the only reason we headed for it, when Gold fell in."

"I didn't fall in, it was Benn."

"No, the idiot is right. It was you who fell in."

"I did not!"

"It doesn't matter who, though I'm still sure it was you," Raymond continued. "Well, as you know we can't swim, so the captain came up with her own way of making sure everyone was aware if someone fell overboard. The bell rang, crystal clear."

"One dong, two dongs, three dongs, and then the fourth dong sounded." Cernin sighed as she continued the story. "It's always been four which she never explained. That idiot."

"Stop calling the captain an idiot." Goldrudder looked over the edge of the ship. "Everyone knew what the bell meant. Man overboard but we already had different orders. Ones of that were absolute."

"Find a doctor to save you," Goldrudder, Cernin, and Raymond said at the same time.


End file.
